


An Angel Wearing The Devil's Horns

by Kokorokirei



Series: The Demon's Humanity [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akalynn - Freeform, Alternate Universe-K/DA, Cunnilingus, Emotional, Evekali, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, K/DA, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: "The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do."XXXEvelynn nodded her head in agreement. There was still this sadness in her eyes but it was so slight that it could have been overlooked. She took a deep breath, holding Akali’s hand tighter, and says, “There are some very horrible people in the music industry, Akali. I really am happy that you’re here with K/DA, here with me.”





	An Angel Wearing The Devil's Horns

For all of Akali’s life, her feet were her mode of transportation. They took her everywhere along the streets, meeting other challengers in both physical dance off and verbal rap battles (and actual fist fights, but Akali wasn’t too proud of it). One may call the ‘streets’ with the sound of bourgie disdain, but Akali called it her home. It is a place that gave birth to the notorious Rogue, the young girl that swept the Internet with her iconic rap style and persona. If it wasn’t for the streets, Akali wouldn’t be touring the globe with K/DA. She would have never gotten that faithful DM from Ahri, leading her to meet with the prodigy dancer Kai’sa, and finding love within the ‘Diva’ Evelynn. K/DA wouldn’t be K/DA without Akali.

 

Akali was already aware of the reputation that Evelynn carried on her shoulders. Her name was always spattered on tabloids in bold letters to emphasize the trouble she stirred. Akali was convinced that tabloid companies would go bankrupt if Evelynn went quiet for a week. Women praised and criticized Evelynn’s ‘bad girl’ attitude, tearing her down or worshipping her every move. Men lusted for her, wanting even a mere touch from the Siren herself, yet also shaming her for her bold, sultry style. It was never a clear yes/no answer with Evelynn. She was always on the tightrope but she never fell off, even mockingly danced on it to sway the rope.

 

When Akali was preparing to meet Evelynn for the first time, all of her expectations came crumbling down. The woman that Akali met was eager to wrap her arms around the young rapper and embrace her as if they had been friends for a long time. Evelynn held Akali’s hand through the shopping mall during a K/DA outing like a mother guiding her child around. The ‘bad girl’ diva didn’t hesitate to openly laugh like a schoolgirl when Akali made a joke, comedically chase after Ahri in a cat and mouse game, or baby Kai’sa in public to tease the dancer, despite it contradicting the tabloid’s image of her.

 

Evelynn was surprisingly normal but Akali learned that some of those over exaggerated diva traits bled through during specific circumstances. For example, the vocalist didn’t hesitate to call out shady celebrities on her Snapchat and dropped names bombs that created craters on their careers. Evelynn wasn’t scared to tarnish companies’ reputations by revealing secrets on her Twitter, with the receipts of course. She was more than willing to get physical with the paparazzi that harassed her team members. However, she did all of this on her own terms. Evelynn never instigated a fight unless she was poked at. Something that was often left out in tabloids.

 

When the world saw the controversial diva that likes to boil up trouble, Akali saw a seemingly normal young woman that just has high standards but a lot of self-respect for herself and for those she deemed it to. That’s who Akali fell in love with.

 

Fifteen-year-old Akali would have never thought she would be holding hands with the famous Evelynn in her Venom F5, racing along Autobahn in Germany. Yet here she was, experiencing the thrill of the car’s mighty roar through her legs as Evelynn stepped on the pedal and tore through the highway that wrapped around the countryside. There was the slight smirk on the corner on Evelynn’s lips as her eyes glowed it’s rich amber hue, tearing the road apart with her Venom F5’s treacherous presence. A low laugh rumbled in her throat, almost sounding maniacal, as Evelynn increased the speed to rip through the pavement and glide effortlessly along the rich green hills. All of this with one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand holding Akali’s. 

 

Akali’s calm blue eyes marveled at the woman next to her rather than looking at the sun-kissed romantic countryside around them. The interior of the Venom F5 added this air of exotic darkness to Evelynn’s image, that shroud of dominance that she always seem to unconsciously exhibit. Yet, with the setting sunlight kissing her light pink undertone skin, releasing this white angelic glow, Evelynn embodied the yin and yang persona, dark and light. She was like a hidden angel that was being revealed as she unzipped the devil’s skin.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Akali whispered under her breath, unaware those words slipped out. A light blush covered her cheeks once she saw that Evelynn had heard those words with the way her sharp eyes widen in surprise. The Siren then smiled softly, a rare sight that the media can never capture with their invading flashing cameras. A sight that only K/DA has seen within the closed walls of the dancing studio and their shared home. One that was usually reserved for Akali in their private moments.

 

“Thank you,” Evelynn sweetly whispered. There wasn’t a dark undertone in her voice, or a mischievous and hidden smirk on her lips, nor the suspicious intention in her persona; much to the rumors that surrounded her. Her words were pure and full of gratitude. Even when she had to break eye contact to focus on the road, there was still this comforting warmth that emanated between them. They sat in soft silence as they enjoyed this private moment in Germany’s countryside.

 

As the sun was close to being blanketed by the horizon, the Venom F5 conquered the road that wrapped around a particularly towering hill. Once the setting sun was in the Venom’s presence, Evelynn parked off the side of the road, letting out a loud sigh to release the fading thrill she had bundled up within her. She had a relaxed look on her face as she took a second to enjoy the sight before stepping out of the car. Akali stepped out, moaning as the muscles in her legs started to awaken from their deep sleep. Raising her arms above her head, Akali lets out a pleasing groan as her body woke up from its trance. A warm breeze blew past Akali’s figure, followed by a pair of arms that wrapped around her waist, pulling the maknae close to the taller woman. Akali could smell the husky sweetness of Evelynn’s perfume as she closed the distance between them. 

 

“You’re so warm,” Evelynn sighed, smiling against the back of Akali’s neck. “And so small.”

 

“You’re only taller than me by one inch,” Akali laughs, shaking her head. “You’re wearing heels too, cheater!”

 

“How else am I supposed to match Kai’sa’s height?” Evelynn asks, her hands running along Akali’s toned stomach. The tips of her fingers lightly dance along Akali’s skin, tickling the maknae and making her burst into a small fit of giggles. “I’m the unnie of the group, shouldn’t I be the tallest?”

 

Akali couldn’t answer right away because Evelynn dug her fingers into her ribs, making her laugh out loud. She could hear the vocalist laugh along with her as she increased her teasing by raising her hands higher up Akali’s ribs. Having enough, Akali ripped herself away to save herself, practically running off to avoid Evelynn having to chase her down. She knew that while Evelynn didn’t run in her heels, she was perfectly capable of materializing after her. Akali yells, “You’re such a tease, Evie!”

 

Luckily for her, Evelynn didn’t make chase and slowly sauntered over to the recovering maknae. She offered her hand out for the rapper with a smile on her face. There was a smug glint in her amber gold eyes as she says, “I know I am.”

 

“Meanie,” Akali responded back, followed by sticking out her tongue at Evelynn. 

 

Evelynn flicked her finger at the offending tongue. “Now you stick that back into your smug face, you little shit.”

 

“Or what?” Akali asked, already knowing (or hoping) what Evelynn will do.

 

As Akali expected, Evelynn closed the distance to press her plump lips against Akali’s, quickly placing her hands at the back of the maknae’s head to press her further into the Siren’s affections. Akali could feel Evelynn’s smile against her lips, as well as silent fingers slipping underneath her cap. In one fluid motion, Evelynn pulls off Akali’s cap and breaks the kiss to walk away. She turns her head back to Akali, flashing her a sly wink as she places the cap on her head. The K/DA cap looked odd on Evelynn's expensive outfit, but, at the same time, it still worked on the vocalist’s overall look. Akali thought Evelynn could just wear a potato sack and still somehow worked it.

 

Akali watched as Evelynn’s hips sway evenly as she walked away to the front of the yellow Venom F5. She gracefully sits on the hood of the car as her eyes still watched Akali, silently asking her to come over. There was this invisible rope that tugged Akali, beckoning to follow. The rapper eagerly walked up to the hood of the car and sat next to Evelynn. Even when they didn’t speak many words, there was this silent communication that was still happening between them. Evelynn rested her head against Akali’s shoulder, holding onto her arm like a child. Her glowing gold eyes looked out to the scene, watching the sun dip into the horizon. Akali’s attention switched between the setting and Evelynn. At that moment, Akali felt like she was the most fortunate and lucky human being to be Evelynn’s sole lover.

 

Akali could recall when she was just a young teenage girl, shifting through the teen magazines and social media, and seeing Evelynn’s image and name plastered in every magazine issue and every social media post. Like every aspiring teenage girl that wanted to make it big, Akali felt this form of respect but also an annoyance in seeing a young girl constantly making headlines and stirring up trouble. The rapper could remember the headlines associated with Evelynn:  _ Is she trying too hard to be an adult? Evelynn caused the disbandment of an upcoming music group? Evelynn ruined company’s name? Evelynn’s fight with A-List Musicians? _

 

It was always Evelynn this and Evelynn that. Even Akali would admit she fell into the media’s back and forth opinions on her, either hating her or loving her. Yet, meeting Evelynn herself and actually getting to know her was an entirely different experience than reading about her from a 10.99 magazine issue. 

 

The attraction was obvious. Evelynn is a gorgeous woman, the media didn’t deny that. (They often argued about Evelynn using plastic surgery but Evelynn, herself, assured Akali that she has never gone under.) Akali couldn’t deny that she was attracted to the older woman. Evelynn had an exquisite body with curves in the right places, a body that she wasn’t ashamed to show off in various (as the media labeled it) ‘scandalous’ outfits. She made men gawk at her and walk away from their girlfriends. She made women question their sexuality, or she was the ‘I’m straight but I would be gay for her’ trope for many. A living fantasy. The women of men’s desires. The diva that could shake the world. Evelynn was all of that.

 

Akali fell in love with more than the fantasy, she fell in love with the real Evelynn. The real vocalist was generous and kind, always willing to lend a hand or defend a friend. She could be fiercely direct in her criticism but that was because she saw bright potential within. Evelynn may be wealthy but she knew her place, never overspending and always donating to worthy causes she firmly believed in. In between the cruel words on the tabloid pages, Evelynn had hidden sides of her that were often ignored or manipulated and she showed Akali all of these sides. From her caring need to reach out to countries in need; to cruelly reacting to those that backstabbed her, Akali fell in love with them all. She fell in love with the Siren, aka Evelynn. 

 

And the feeling was mutual.

 

It started from Evelynn confessing her feeling for Akali on the night of their last show in Korea before going global, then came the awkward dates to configure from friendship to lovers, followed by the insistent teasing from Ahri and Kai’sa, and now they were in the middle of the countryside of Germany, watching the sunset. It has been quite a journey for them. From constantly running from the paparazzi, clearing up false rumors of cheating, and being denied that their relationship could never work, Akali and Evelynn fought through it all so for a simple date such as this, it made the moment more special.

 

Evelynn’s sweet and husky voice rang in Akali’s head, whispering her name, breaking her trance on those precious memories. She looked directly into those sharp golden eyes that have often instigated fear among those who were on Evelynn’s bad side. Evelynn had an indescribable look on her face as if she was also in deep thought. The K/DA cap on her head could barely cover the slight sadness that flashed over her eyes. Those eyes looked down for a bit before Evelynn dug her face into the crook of Akali’s neck. In a low whisper, almost inaudible, Evelynn slowly says, “Have I ever told you that you remind me of myself when I was younger?”

 

It wasn’t what Akali expected Evelynn to say. Her voice held this hint of sorrow and regret. She was opening up to Akali in such a fragile state, which was a rare thing for her to do, and the maknae felt she was stepping on a landmine. While Evelynn was honest, there were still things she kept to herself. Sometimes she would open up but sometimes she wouldn’t talk further on these private moments. Nervously, Akali asks, “What do you mean?” She hoped it was a safe question.

 

There was a slight pause, a hitch in Evelynn's breath, before she explains, “You’re still so innocent, Akali.”

 

She didn’t explain any more than that and Akali thought that might be all she would get from her. All Akali could respond with was, “I see.”

 

Her blue eyes looked out to the setting sun. It was the least she could to do to cover up the awkward silence between them. She could feel Evelynn playing with her fingers. The scent of Evelynn’s perfume filled Akali’s nose and her lungs. The warmth of the older woman was comforting to the young rapper. The moment went from awkward to peaceful but Akali didn’t mind it. It was a moment between them and that’s all that really mattered to her. So it came as a surprise when Evelynn looked directly into Akali’s eyes and says, “You’re very lucky that Ahri was the one that discovered you.”

 

Akali couldn’t deny that. Ahri changed her entire life and she was grateful for it. She was on the verge of giving up her dream when Ahri swooped in to grant her her wish. “I’m fortunate for Ahri to even notice me.”

 

Evelynn nodded her head in agreement. There was still this sadness in her eyes but it was so slight that it could have been overlooked. She took a deep breath, holding Akali’s hand tighter, and says, “There are some very horrible people in the music industry, Akali. I really am happy that you’re here with K/DA, here with me.”

 

Akali was aware of the shady business that exists in fame, a darkness that is often covered up. “I am too, Eve. I really am.”

 

“I really can’t imagine a world where you aren’t in K/DA. Or worse…” Evelynn tightens her grip on Akali’s hands and the sadness that has been lingering within her started to bleed through. “I hope you’ll always stay this pure, Akali. Don’t let anyone, not even me, taint you.”

 

“You won’t taint me, Eve.”

 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me. If you knew, you wouldn’t say that.”

 

It felt like a slap in the face. A wall was being quickly being built and Akali wanted to stop it. The rapper turns to face Evelynn, gripping her shoulders. “Eve, I’m not holding your past against you. If it’s about some shady business you did when you were younger, I’m sure you know better and rectified it. I’ve seen the good you’ve done for others and it shows so much more about you than some tabloid could ever muster up. I really mean it when I say that I trust you and I know you’ll never taint me.”

 

Akali’s heart was pounding in her chest that she feared it was going to jump out. This moment was so raw, so real. Evelynn was opening another side of her and Akali lunged after it. The maknae only prayed Evelynn wasn’t going to conceal herself and wall herself away.

 

Luckily, Evelynn gave Akali a weak smile but the sadness in her eyes seems to be fading away. She turns her head away, mostly in embarrassment. “God, I don’t deserve you, but you’re right. I would never ruin you, Akali. I was just scared for a moment.”

 

“You don’t need to be scared, Eve. I’m right here. K/DA is here. Ahri and Kai’sa are in your life. You’re not alone.”Akali assured, wrapping her arms around Evelynn. She could hear a sharp gasp in the older woman, followed by a shuddering sigh. There was a weak sob that was quickly followed by soft laughter. Evelynn’s hands grabbed the back of Akali’s jacket, holding herself together.

 

“You have no idea, Akali. You have no idea of what I have seen,” Evelynn started to say, resting her head on Akali’s chest. She took a deep breath before continuing. “I have seen and experienced how cruel people will be in to order to get what they want. As long as they get money and fame, that’s all that matters. Those people will tear you apart before backstabbing you and throwing you away.”

 

“Ahri told me similar stories that she experienced before she went on her five-year hiatus.”

 

“She was smart to do that,” Evelynn says in a weak voice, shaking in Akali’s arms. “Ahri was lucky to have only seen a fraction of the darkness within the music industry. I’ve seen it all.”

 

Those last words left a haunting within Akali’s core. The rapper felt a protective wave rush over her. Blue eyes looked down at Evelynn. The vocalist looked so small. She looked vulnerable. Akali has so many questions. What has Evelynn seen? What has she experienced? What secrets does Evelynn keep to maintain her career? Or even her own sanity?

 

There was no way Akali was going to unbox that out of Evelynn in one conversation, but it was a start. “Then I’ll be your light and continue being there for you. Even if the whole world is against you, Eve, I won’t ever turn my back on you.”

 

Evelynn looked straight in Akali’s eyes, shock etched on her face. However, she lets out a wide smile on her face before falling into a round of laughter. A reaction that Akali didn’t expect, she watched Evelynn turn away to clutch her stomach as she continued to laugh as if she was being tickled. It didn’t offend Akali but it actually lightens her mood. Seeing Evelynn let loose and just be open about her emotions was something she has been doing more of since K/DA launched.

 

When Evelynn calmed down, she wiped some tears from her eyes before saying, “Goodness, Akali. You really are such a child, saying something so bold and cheesy”

 

“I really mean it, though!” Akali says to defend herself.

 

“I know you do,” Evelynn assures, wrapping her arms around Akali’s neck. “And I’m grateful for it. Don’t ever stop being you, Akali.”

 

Evelynn gave Akali her signature seductive smile, making the maknae blush a deep red. The sun was almost halfway down and the warmth of the sunlight started to drop down to an uncomfortable chill. While the somber mood seems to have dissipated, this was still a step they climbed together. It was a baby step but still progress. Evelynn seems to have a burden lifted off her shoulders and had such a contagious smile on her lips.

 

“I love you, Eve. I really do.” Akali says sincerely.

 

A glowing warmth seems to surround Evelynn as she responded, “I love you too.” 

 

The vocalist leans in, capturing Akali’s lips as if it was for the first time. She lets out a pleasing moan, even smirking into the kiss. Akali lets out a low whimper, which was swallowed by Evelynn’s sweet mouth. If Evelynn didn’t break the kiss, Akali wasn’t sure if she could stop kissing the Siren’s lips. It was addicting.

 

“Someone’s eager,” Evelynn teased, returning back to the usual mischievous persona. She licked her lips as she watches Akali whimper in her arms. Her hands crawled down Akali’s back, giving her rear a quick squeeze.

 

“Aw, come on,” Akali whined, biting her lower lip as she pouted. “We were having a moment.”

 

“Wouldn’t you want to continue this somewhere warmer?” Evelynn suggested, raising a curious eyebrow. “I saw a nice hotel on our way here.”

 

“We’re not going to return back to Ahri and Kai’sa at--?”

 

“Do you really want to?”

 

Akali could see that Evelynn was looking right through her. If she lied and said she wanted to return back to their friends, Evelynn could see through that bald-faced lie. The rapper didn’t even question it. She says, “Well, I guess one of us has to let them know we won’t be back tonight.”

 

* * *

 

**_‘K/DA Bitches’ group chat:_ **

 

**_Evelynn:_ ** _ We’re horny, see you tomorrow~ _

 

Ahri stares at her phone with a blank face. Her fox ears flicker a bit before lying flat on her head. She glares at the phone, expecting something else to come from it but she sighs, defeated. A chime from her phone made her ears stand straight up as she checked her phone.

 

**_Kai’sa:_ ** _ Way to rub it in our faces... _

 

**_Evelynn:_ ** _ Love you, Bokkie _

 

**_Kai’sa:_ ** _ Debatable _

 

Ahri turns to Kai’sa, trying to hold in her laughter. She asks, “Salty, much?”

 

Kai’sa pouts, brushing out her hair. She growls, “Evelynn was the one that suggested we take a vacation here and she and Akali run off on their own? Not fair at all.”

 

“Aw, you don’t want to spend some alone time with your amazing, smart leader?” Ahri teased, ignoring the chime from the group chat. Kai’sa pretends to make vomiting noises, making Ahri want to tease her some more. “Well, I’m sorry I’m not your big, strong Sivir but I can still give great cuddles.”

 

Ahri jumped into Kai’sa’s arms, making the taller girl drop her phone on the bed. “Oi! Watch your tail!”

 

* * *

 

The drive to the hotel that Evelynn saw earlier was short and quick. By the time they got there, the sun was down and the night sky was dotted with bright white stars. The temperature had dropped immensely that Akali felt a cold chill coat her body when she stepped out of the car. There was a lot of other rich sports car in the parking lot but when Evelynn stepped out of the Venom F5, it was like everyone’s eyes were on her. The doorman immediately rushed over to them, rubbing his hands nervously, as he says, “K-K/DA! What an honor to have you girls visit our hotel. Is there anything I could help with? I can take your bags or…” 

 

Evelynn looks down at the shivering man and gives him a small smile. She casually says, “Just make sure my baby is well taken care of.”

 

“U-um? Her?” The confused doorman points to Akali. The rapper had to hold in her laugh.

 

Evelynn rolled her eyes upwards, shaking her head. “I meant the car but,” Evelynn turns to Akali to flash her a wink. “She is also my baby too.”

 

A blushed formed on the doorman’s face as Evelynn and Akali walked off and into the lobby. Akali was sympathetic enough to flash an encouraging look for the flustered man before walking side by side with Evelynn. Practically everyone in the lobby gawked at Evelynn and Akali, especially at Evelynn since her presence was so dominating. They quickly set them up with a room, a bit too quickly. It was as if they feared they might accidentally anger the Siren even though she was waiting patiently.

 

Once they handed Evelynn the room key, she was already off with Akali in hand. People seem to part and make way for the vocalist as if her mere aura was separating a path for her and Akali. It didn’t seem to impress nor annoy Evelynn as she already was used to the treatment. 

 

When the two of them found their room and entered, Evelynn didn’t waste time to press Akali to the door the moment she closed it. Her entire body crashed against the rapper’s body, her arms wrapped around Akali’s waist, and warm lips started plastering along the maknae’s neck. Sharp teeth nibbled along the smooth canvas of Akali’s collarbone, making the younger woman hiss at the contact. Akali raised her hands and placed them on Evelynn’s shoulder to push her off so she could breathe. Blue eyes caught the glowing amber eyes looking straight at her, making Akali’s breath hitch at how Evelynn’s gaze was strikingly so alluring.

 

“Look who’s so eager now?” Akali teased, making Evelynn smirk dangerously. “Surely you can wait until we reach the bed?”

 

Evelynn didn’t give an answer, she just let out a haughty laugh before stepping back and pulling Akali to the bedroom. She practically twirled Akali onto the bed, then turned around to properly close the door. Kicking off her heels, Evelynn realized how much she needed Akali and her aura emanated of lust and hunger. There was no time to admire the room, Evelynn was already crawling like a panther towards Akali. Her rich amber eyes were hungrily lustful, watching Akali like she was her prey. Except Akali doesn’t prefer to play the role of the prey, she actually prefers to play the role of the predator.

 

Akali almost ripped her jacket off in a show of dominance, making Evelynn raise her brow in amusement. In just her white breast band, the rapper eagerly places her hands on the side of Evelynn’s face, practically pulling the vocalist on top of her so she could kiss her. Their lips crashed hastily, possibly almost bruising each other's lips, but both of them didn’t care. They swallowed each other’s moans, dug into each other’s hair, battling to prove who was more dominant than the other. Akali dragged Evelynn across her body until the Siren was straddling her. The scent of Evelynn’s perfume and the sweat that was starting to perspire on her skin filled Akali’s nose, making her growl lowly in appreciation. 

 

Akali used a lot of her strength to flip them over so Evelynn could be under her. By trying to twist and grapple Evelynn’s legs with her own legs, Akali hoped it would be easier to flip them but it seems that the unnie was aware of the rapper’s intentions. She didn’t budge. Evelynn chuckled as she swallowed each of Akali’s whimpers, securing her place by tightening her thighs at the side of Akali’s hips. 

 

The heat of Evelynn’s core felt like a hot prod on her lower stomach and Akali yearned to touch it. However, Evelynn was already one step ahead of Akali as she reached for her hands and pinned them above her head in one fluid motion. Akali gasps at the speed that Evelynn was able to subdue her. The rapper wiggled a bit, trying to find some sort of loophole to flip them around but to no avail.

 

“Aw, the little maknae wants to be on top? Not tonight, baby.” Evelynn teased, rolling her hips on top of Akali’s lower stomach. Amber eyes gleamed down at Akali. The heat of her core lingered on Akali’s lower stomach, leaving a humid evanescence of lust on the rapper’s cooled skin.

 

“You’re always on top.” Akali pouted, furrowing her eyebrows.

 

“Because you can’t flip me, my little ryuu,” Evelynn whispered, raising a taunting eyebrow. Using one hand to keep both of Akali’s hands pinned, Evelynn used the other hand to trail along Akali’s neck to admire the reddening marks that started to show on her light skin from earlier. Long fingers swiftly tugged Akali’s breast band off her chest to release two perky breasts, dotted with light brown peaks. Evelynn hummed happily at the sight, watching the tips start to harden against the cool air. Swift fingers swiped over a hardened nipple, flicking it back and forth rolling it with her thumb. The corner of Evelynn’s lips curled upwards, growing higher each time Akali lets out a squeak or a whimper.

 

Meanwhile, Akali was trying to figure out a plan. She knew mere force and power wouldn’t be enough to switch positions as Evelynn was quite strong. It was hard to think when Evelynn was pinching harshly at the sensitive nubs to elicit louder whimpers from Akali. Yet, Akali decided on a quick plan that she hoped might work. “Kiss me, Eve.”

 

The request didn’t come as a surprise to Evelynn. She stopped her ministrations to leaned down so she could capture Akali’s lips. When she did, her lower half slightly raised off of Akali’s hips. Akali took the golden opportunity to throw Evelynn off balance by using her legs to kick herself up. With the possibility of falling over on the vocalist’s mind, Evelynn lets go of Akali’s wrists to steady herself. This gave Akali a chance to wrap her arms around Evelynn’s waist and succeedingly flip her unnie over. 

 

Evelynn landed on the bed with a loud thump, making the mattress shudder and creak under her. With eyes wide open and her mind trying to comprehend what just happened, the room was silent for a few moments before Akali spoke. “What were you saying earlier, my little sakyubasu?”

 

Raising her eyebrows in amusement, Evelynn lets out a giggle at the predicament. Akali was secured in between Evelynn’s legs, pressing down hard with her hips. Her arms were wrapped tightly around the vocalist’s waist, her head snuggled in between Evelynn’s clothed breasts, all with a cocky smirk on her lips. Evelynn bites her lower lips as a rush of arousal slammed into her core, realizing the potential of being the submissive one. “I think I might enjoy this.”

 

“You will,” Akali states as she gets up so she can rip off her breast band as well as pull her hair out of its confines. Long dark auburn hair flowed down the rapper’s back, cascading along her shoulders. Two hands reach out to tug Evelynn’s crop top and pulled them upwards to release the Siren’s large breasts. Akali eagerly groped the fleshy mounds, groaning at how soft and warm they felt in her grasp. Peaked pink tips hardened under her touch and Akali leaned down to capture a nub into her mouth. What followed was a high pitched whimper from Evelynn, followed by a pair of hands that dug into her hair, pushing her head closer.

 

Wandering hands started to unbutton Evelynn’s high waisted skirt. Akali just wanted to rip the skirt apart but that would be a problem to deal with missing buttons in the morning. It took Akali a few tries before she leaves the comfort of Evelynn’s bosom and actually sees what she was trying to unbutton. Luckily, her clumsy fingers manage to peel apart the skirt to reveal the rest of Evelynn’s toned stomach and her pink laced thong. Akali could feel her mouth watering at the sight before her. The unique sweetness of Evelynn’s arousal was much more noticeable, only feeding the craving within the maknae. Akali pulled off Evelynn’s thong down, throwing it off to the side without a care. 

 

The heart shape demon tattoo on Evelynn’s lower rib caught Akali’s attention first. The rapper leans down to kiss the tattoo before trailing light butterfly kisses along Evelynn’s stomach. The older woman lets out a soft hum as Akali worshiped her body with these sincere kisses, stroking the maknae’s hair as she continued downwards.

 

“Hmm, so gentle,” Evelynn praises, looking down with her glowing gold eyes. Akali decided to prove her wrong by biting, not harshly, her inner thigh, making the vocalist jump a bit. The maknae followed the bite with a few licks to ease the mark that started to form. “Easy, baby. I was just teasing you. No need to get so feisty.”

 

Akali raised an eyebrow in amusement before lunging forward onto Evelynn’s soaking sex, her tongue swiping along the Siren’s entrance, lapping up the wetness that has already gathered there. She could hear the gasps and whimpers from Evelynn and she smiled at her success. A deep growl escapes the back of her throat as she plunges her tongue as far as she could into Evelynn’s sex.

Evelynn bit her lower lip to try and hold in a moan but she couldn’t deny the pleasure that Akali’s tongue was gifting her with. The rapper’s tongue swiftly rolled her clit around, pressing on it and sucking on it in alterations. Akali rubbed along Evelynn’s sides to keep her still as her tongue lashed against the abused clit. Evelynn threw her head back into the pillows, openly moaning as she took on Akali’s ministrations.

 

The vocalist didn’t register that Akali’s hands left her sides until she felt two fingers gently rubbing along her entrance. A purr rumbled within Evelynn and she was rewarded with Akali slowly pushing her fingers inside. Evelynn lets out a loud sigh. It wasn’t enough to ignite an impending orgasm, but it was something at least. She tried to buck her hips a bit to try and pushed Akali’s fingers in deeper.

 

Akali’s response was to stop eating out her girlfriend and get up a bit. She left her fingers inside Evelynn, unmoving. She smirked as she saw Evelynn squirming under her. The sight was mouth watering. The usual dominant diva that elicited fear upon anyone was a submissive mess. With her hair laying out on the bed, her body covered in a light layer of sweat, and a soft blush on her cheeks, Evelynn was a sight to behold. 

 

But Akali wanted to see more.

 

With one hand on Evelynn’s waist, the other hand still had two fingers inside, Akali gave Evelynn a hungry look before she started to move. When Akali’s fingers fully performed that full thrust, Evelynn thought she saw stars in her vision.

 

Prying fingers relentlessly thrust inside of her, spreading her open and rubbing along her inner walls. The tips of Akali’s fingers were hitting along the right spots that made Evelynn’s toes curl. Each time Akali pressed against certain areas, Evelynn gave out a specific moan and Akali listen closely in order to find the perfect rhythm and pace to hit all of those special spots.

 

Soon, Evelynn was holding onto Akali for dear life as the rapper rammed inside of her without any signs of stopping. Her body felt like it was on fire, slowly breaking her apart. A sharp burn was trying to rip her apart but something was slowing it down. Evelynn was close, so damn close but she was still missing something.

 

In a desperate need to find the answer hastily, Evelynn wrapped her arms around Akali’s neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. That seems to be the answer because everything clicked perfectly. The kiss was less hungry, less desperate. It was confirmation that they belong to each other. A silent promise for each other. Evelynn felt her body fall apart as Akali continuing ram inside, snapping whatever was holding the vocalist’s orgasm off. 

 

Akali swallowed most of Evelynn’s screams, dwelling in the mere high of her lover’s climax. The maknae felt nails dig into her back, drawing down to create red lines across her skin. Hissing at the slight pain of those newly created marks, Akali focused on how Evelynn’s inner walls pulsed and sucked in her fingers, refusing to let go but also trying to push her out at the same time. 

 

Slowly, Evelynn calmed down from her high, relaxing against the bed, panting as she tried to catch her breath. The room was filled with the sounds of soft kisses being shared, as well as the tired pants that escaped from Evelynn’s lips. There was a satisfied smile on Evelynn’s face and a warm after sex glow that surrounded the older woman.

 

“Akali,” Evelynn purred happily, running her fingers through the rapper’s hair. She leaned up to kiss along Akali’s jawline. Akali felt Evelynn’s fingers massage her scalp and she almost would have dozed off to sleep when Evelynn gripped her hair harshly. Forcing Akali to look directly into Evelynn’s eyes, the maknae saw a ravenous look on the Siren’s face. In a deep and husky voice, Evelynn sang, “My turn.”

 

* * *

 

**_‘K/DA bitches’ group chat:_ **

 

**_Ahri:_ ** _ It’s almost noon. Where are you two? _

**_Ahri:_ ** _ Hello? _

**_Ahri:_ ** _ Come on! We're supposed to vacation together! _

 

**_Kai’sa:_ ** _ You two better be on your way back. _

 

**_Evelynn:_ ** _ We’ll head back once I feel like pulling out of Akali. _

 

**_Kai’sa:_ ** _ … _

 

**_Ahri:_ ** _ LMFAO _

 

**_Akali:_ ** _ We stan a Queen that can type with one hand. _

 

**_Ahri:_ ** _ OMG STOP _

 

**_Kai’sa:_ ** _ Really?! _

 

**_Evelynn:_ ** _ Love you, Bokkie~ _

  
**_Kai’sa:_ ** _ Debatable. _

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted emotional Evelynn and a reason why she is such a 'diva' so I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!
> 
> If you like K/DA fuckery, you should check out my Tumblr blog @kda-chat for some laughs and memes.


End file.
